Vivir a la fuerza
by amestoy
Summary: Una pequeña mirada a los comienzos de la vida en común de Katniss y Peeta después de la revolución. (Los personajes y el mundo en el que viven pertenecen en exclusividad a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia está realizada sin ánimo de lucro)
1. Seguir adelante

**SEGUIR ADELANTE**

Me despierto temblando. Estoy llorando, he debido empezar mientras soñaba. Mientras soñaba... Vuelve a mí la horrible pesadilla, cierro los puños y todo mi cuerpo se pone en tensión.

No noto los brazos de Peeta, y los necesito más que nunca, así que me doy la vuelta buscando refugiarme en su pecho. Normalmente oír su corazón me tranquiliza lo suficiente para volverme a dormir.

Pero él no está en la cama. Mi urgencia es tan grande que empiezo a sollozar mientras lo busco. Las lágrimas no me dejan ver demasiado bien pero le distingo sentado a los pies de la cama.

Me incorporo, alargo el brazo y le rozo la espalda. Tiene que estar oyéndome llorar, pero no se mueve. Empiezo a hiperventilar y mis sollozos se vuelven más agudos. Me falta el aire.

\- Peeta... - suplico.

\- ¡Cállate, cállate, CÁLLATE! - grita mientras se da la vuelta y golpea mi cara.

Me caigo de la cama y mi sangre salpica el suelo. Me ha partido el labio.

Para cuando quiero reaccionar esta encima de mí y me mira con unos ojos que prometen muerte. Esta ido. Desde que volvimos nunca había tenido un ataque tan fuerte. A veces confunde recuerdos, o le viene alguna de las sensaciones que le inculcaron artificialmente en el capitolio, como que le odio, o que nunca le he querido. Nada más.

Pero esto es distinto, únicamente le he visto así dos veces. Solo que ahora estamos solos, él y yo. No hay nadie que pueda detenerle, y yo no sé si quiero.

Recordando las interminables noches llenas de horror de los últimos meses. Los días vacíos. Si tenía que acabar así, debió dejarme morir entonces. Aquel día en las escaleras de la plaza, debió permitir que siguiese mi propio camino. Más fácil para mí, mejor para él. Solo espero que sea rápido y no muy doloroso.

Lo último que me viene a la mente es que esta noche perderá toda la cordura que le quedaba. Imaginar un mundo sin el Peeta que conozco me llena de pena. Sujeta mi cabeza entre sus manos y la golpea brutalmente contra el suelo.

Cuando vuelvo en mi todo da vueltas, no sé dónde estoy. La cabeza me va a estallar. Tardo varios minutos en recordarlo todo y en centrarme lo suficiente para abrir los ojos.

Estoy en su regazo. Levanto la vista y le miro a la cara. Tiene la mirada de siempre, la mirada que amo, solo que transmite una tristeza infinita. En cuanto se da cuenta de que he despertado me abraza con fuerza.

\- Lo siento – susurra.

Extiendo mis brazos y le rodeo el cuello. Está bien, también tengo que ser fuerte por Peeta, igual que él lo fue por mí, igual que lo es todos los días.

Me necesita igual que yo a él, no podemos rendirnos, aunque sería lo más sencillo. Tenemos una deuda muy grande y la única forma de pagarla es siguiendo adelante.

\- Te quiero – le digo. Me abraza con más fuerza y lloramos los dos hasta quedarnos dormidos.


	2. Perdido

**PERDIDO**

Los supervivientes vuelven a sus casas y comienza la reconstrucción, nuevo gobierno, nuevos distritos... hemos ganado. Pero yo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que he perdido. Me he perdido a mi mismo.

Los médicos me cuentan cómo era mi vida, y la conocen mejor que yo. Toda mi vida está hecha de sueños y no puedo separar los que son reales de los que no. Porque no pueden ser solo sueños. Sueños sobre una niña de ojos grises cantando en una clase. Sueños sobre mi familia, sobre mi colegio, gente, amigos... sueños sobre pan y una chica de ojos grises apoyada en un manzano.

La gente me ha dicho como soy. Como era... antes. Pero no puedo siquiera recordar sentirme como esa persona que dicen que era... así que lo intento. Intento ser algo, cualquier cosa distinta de lo que soy ahora. Pero la mayoría de las veces lo único que siento es miedo. Ira. Odio. ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué es real? Me estremezco al pensar en lo que he perdido, en todos los recuerdos que aún no he podido encontrar. Ni siquiera sé si están ahí para que los encuentre.

Un buen día los médicos me mandan a casa. ¿A casa? Apenas puedo recordarla. Y cuando llego y veo la desolación que me rodea pienso que quizás sea mejor así. Mi hogar. Un hogar... donde se supone que te sientes seguro. Pero yo jamás me siento seguro. Hogar, familia, no tengo nada. Y entonces, ahí están. Esos ojos grises que me persiguen.

Pero ella está perdida también, por su hermana.

¿Qué es real? Intento bloquear las imágenes brillantes en mi mente, pero es inútil, el terror se abre paso hasta mí. Y aunque al verme su mirada se llena de anhelo, no puedo borrar las visiones que me aterrorizan.

Y su dolor... su dolor me atraviesa como nada que haya sentido jamás.

Una noche la oigo gritar. Y el sonido es tan horrible que no puedo soportar escucharlo y no saber si está bien. En el momento que llego a su lado ella me suplica, "quédate conmigo"... "siempre", mi voz da vida a la palabra como si un resorte se hubiese activado en mi cabeza.

Mis recuerdos me evitan, y los suyos la persiguen. El miedo tortura su mente, y no sé cómo salvarla. No puedo ni salvarme a mi mismo. Aun así me quedo con ella, me tumbo a su lado y la abrazo. Ella apoya sus su cabeza en mi pecho y, por alguna extraña razón, conseguimos dormir tranquilos.

Todas las noches nos enfrentamos juntos a la oscuridad. Pero las pesadillas nunca nos dejan tranquilos durante demasiado tiempo. El futuro parece vacío y la niña pequeña que hechizaba a los sinsajos ha perdido la voz.

Pasan los meses y ella se hunde, se rompe. De alguna manera su dolor me tortura. Ella me necesita. Así que me trago mi miedo, alejo las visiones, y dejo que se aferre a mi. Porque por fin lo comprendo, me doy cuenta de que no quiero vivir sin ella.

Estoy paralizado por el terror mientras los mutos de mis pesadillas nos separan, se la llevan. Y entonces grito. Grito mientras la arrastran lejos de mí. Y ahí estoy de nuevo, perdido en el dolor, perdido en la locura, perdido... pero entonces su voz rasga el velo de mis sueños.

La oigo susurrar, apartándome el pelo de los ojos. Me besa en la frente, en los labios, en el cuello. Me suplica que despierte, que vuelva con ella. Y cuando encuentro el camino de vuelta ella sigue susurrando mi nombre, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. La rodeo con mis brazos sintiendo como el terror desaparece. Estoy con ella.

Las pesadillas siempre vuelven y el pasado nos persigue día tras día. Pero ella está mejor, observo como lucha, y ella me ayuda a luchar... juntos. Y la certeza viene a mí como una revelación: siempre hemos luchado... siempre, juntos.

Ella se burla y se ríe. Me mira con asco y desdén. Su risa cruel me hace pedazos el corazón y sus ojos implacables me arrastran a la locura. Me arrastran... a la locura. Intento luchar. En algún recóndito hueco de mi mente sé que no es real, no es real, no es real...

Cuando vuelvo en mí veo el moratón, el labio roto, la sangre en su pelo y en el suelo. ¿Qué he hecho? Soy un monstruo. El mundo se para y mi pulso se acelera hasta que me doy cuenta de que todavía respira. La cojo en brazos y la llevo a la cama. Limpio las heridas y le vendo la cabeza. Me siento y la acuno en mi regazo. Ahora que esta inconsciente parece tan pequeña, tan menuda, tan... vulnerable. ¿Cómo le he podido hacer esto?

Pasan las horas y mi inquietud crece... no despierta. Pero al final se agita brevemente y abre los ojos. Levanta la vista y me mira, con cautela, con miedo. He conseguido que me tema y es normal, estaba ahí para protegerla de las pesadillas y me he convertido en una de ellas.  
"Lo siento", no hay disculpa para lo que he hecho.

Entonces hace algo increíble, levanta los brazos, me rodea el cuello y se aprieta más contra mí. "Te quiero", me dice... está cuidando de mí. Llora pero, a través de las lágrimas, veo determinación en sus ojos. Y entonces me acuerdo.

Me acuerdo del bosque. Recuerdo sus frías manos en mi frente, ardiendo de fiebre. El estofado, el jarabe para dormir...el torniquete. Y más... mucho más. La cosecha, el tren, la selva...todo. Ella siempre ha cuidado de mí.

Un día, finalmente, me mira y sonríe. Y me roba el aliento.

¿Quién iba a pensar que podía existir una sensación tan cálida? Una sonrisa y hace que mi corazón de un vuelco. Y entonces me doy cuenta: ya había sentido esta calidez antes. Lo recuerdo, finalmente recuerdo este sentimiento. Recuerdo que la he querido toda mi vida.

* * *

**Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño fic.**

**Como ha generado bastante confusión y me habéis preguntado por ello, os comento que el fic está completo. Solo son 2 capítulos cortos. Un saludo.**


End file.
